This invention relates generally to a circuit arrangement for different color light emission, and more particularly, this invention relates to a device for selectively emitting different color light in accordance with an input control signal.
As a conventional device for emitting different color light in accordance with an input signal, is known a circuit employing three transistors and two light-emitting diodes of difference colors such as red and green. With such a conventional device, one of red and green light rays can be emitted in response to an input control signal. Namely, in the presence of a low-voltage control signal, one of the red and green light-emitting diodes is energized while the other light-emitting diode is kept deenergized, and on the other hand, in the presence of a high-voltage control signal the light-emitting diodes are switched so that energization thereof is inversed.
With such a conventional light-emitting device it has been impossible to simultaneously energize both the light-emitting elements, and only two color light rays can be obtained with two light-emitting diodes, while the circuit arrangement for controlling the energization of these light-emitting diodes is rather complex.